Quick disconnect couplings are used in various applications to connect two lines to create a fluid pathway therethrough. The couplings typically include cooperating male and female couplings that form the connection. A latch is used to connect the male and female couplings. An example of such a coupling is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,158 filed on May 31, 1991, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Various components on the couplings can move to accomplish the connection therebetween. For example, a latch of the female coupling (or body) typically moves within the female coupling to connect the female coupling to the male coupling (or insert). Also, the male coupling is typically at least partially received within the female coupling to accomplish the connection.